SHIELD HIGH
by Cuban4Life
Summary: A.U They don't know eachother ,they have never met but it feels like they have .Steve/Peggy ,Tony/Peper,Bruce/Betty,Thor/Jane,Clint/Natasha .


Anthony (Tony)Stark was a person that didn't like being away from home , He didn't even went to school since his father Howard thought he could teach his son more than school could , Boy was he right, But one thing he couln't teach his son , Love and friendship , the only girl he had ever saw was his mom Maria ,all he did was study and read science , math and literature , as he grew older his mom realized Tony was too smart and not so emotional,The boy was 14 and hadn't even hold a girls hand,but she couldn't discuss Howard about his ways of teaching , cause school someway corrupted kids ,she wanted Tony to realize all about his life wasn't science .2 years later a letter came in the mail it said that they had selected Tony Stark to go to S.H.I.E.L.D High , second best and cool school since The Xavier decided to talk to his father about it , Howard decided Tony may need to socialize a little.

Steve Rogers was always a weak kid,He had more than 6 diseases ,but had the heart of a soldier,He was a brave kid and never direspected anyone,when he was 9 he losed his mom, she died of a disease , he had to life with his bestfriend James (Bucky) Buchanan Barnes .When Steve was 11 he decided to take a test with a serum that made his muscles grow and run faster,the serum worked on him,for the next 4 years Steve trained himself,He now had the boy and mind of a soldier,but the only way to be in war is to start one and he wasn't risking it . One day while training, his friend Bucky handed him a letter that was in the mail for said he had a schoolarship for S.H.I.E.L.D High.

Bucky:You're going ,Steve?

Steve:No,I'm not.

Bucky:Yes,you are.

Steve:If I go to that school that will mean I will only see you for atleast 6 months ,Bucky I dont want nothing bad to happen to you.-He lied,He knew Bucky could take care of himself-

Bucky:That's not what you're worried about ,tell me the truth.

Steve:I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE YOU CAUSE I'M AFRAID YOU WILL LEAVE ME -Steve shouted half crying-

Bucky:I am not leaving you ,'cause I'm with you till the end of the line ,pal.-He said huging his friend Steve-

5 days later Steve left to S.H.I.E.L.D

Bruce Banner was interested in science since he was 4 years,the poor children could only do science peacefully in school , because his father was or beating his mom or beating him ,Bruce always had a bruise .He cried himself to sleep since the day he was born,He spend 10 of his life with bruises and cries,One day the teacher called home to tell Bruce dad's that Bruce is her best student but he sleeps a little bit between classes,Bruce dad's started beating him until Bruce's mom tried to stop him and in less than Bruce expected he was dead on the floor ,his father had put a knife in her , his dad saw what he had done ,he killed himself in front of his son. The next 5 years Bruce had been doing science 24/7 ,one day he was so tired he accidentally fell on a gamma needle and all of it got into his veins transforming him into and 12 feet tall green rage monster,next day when he woke up totally naked and with his house made shit,he went to check the mail,and found out they accepted him in S.H.I.E.L.D tought ''Is an enormous green rage monster good for the second more secured school in the whole world ?Maybe''

Loki:THOR I DEMAND YOU TO STOP-he shouted tched voice to his blonde bother

Thor:and then she looked at me,oh dear diary her eyes-Thor read out loud -

DAAADD-Loki shouted.

Odin:Thor how many times have I told you not to mess with your femenine brother stuff,and I have decided to send you to an Migardian school,You'll be there for 5 years ,with 2 vacations.

Thor:If I go at least can I keep my powers?

Odin:You may.

The next day,Thor left.

Clinton (Clint)Francis Barton was always a funny kid ,some people said he was creppy,but everyone knew,he had a hawk sight ,the guy could find a ring in a farm full of hay . and his aim was so good the people said the guy controlled the arrows with his mind,he had never missed,He was the circus greatest atraction,he needed his brothers love,his brother only cared about money,one day Clint was gone,the only thing left from him was a letter that said ''Dear Clinton Francis Barton,You've been acepted to S.H.I.E.L.D High Shcool for you formidable archery skills,You are welcome to our school we'll welcome you with open hands .Honestly:Nicholas Fury''


End file.
